


Maybe, in another time

by superwholocked_wizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year of harry potter, Draco loves Harry, Drarry, Gay, Harry wishes he were dead, M/M, draco and harry - Freeform, harry hates himself, its gay, theres anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_wizard/pseuds/superwholocked_wizard
Summary: Its been hours where Draco and Harry have been sat in the library, yet they can't seem to find anything from any book on what Slughorn had called 'Horcruxes,' Harry has become increalingly tired and Draco has become frustrated.





	Maybe, in another time

**Author's Note:**

> IITTTSSSS AAAPLIIVVEEE
> 
> hullo my lovelies! I'm posting again! Anyway here's another drarry fic, and yet again its gay (as per usual)
> 
> Anyway, read and (possibly) enjoy!
> 
> Sophie xx

Draco hated the library.

It wasn't that he hated reading, in fact he found it to be his most beloved pastime, in fact he had probably out read Hermione if he was going to be perfectly honest, yet at the moment it was the place which he hated most in the world.

Perhaps it was due to how it smelt of dirt and felt overly warm, perhaps it was the constant tapping of someone's finger nearby, or perhaps it was the fact that he and harry had been cooped up in it for hours despite the beautiful weather outside… it was probably that.

Six hours they had been sat in the same spot, and not one single book they had found contained any information about the horcruxes which tom riddle had said to have found in this very room.

To say Draco was getting impatient was an understatement. His leg had begun to move under the table, his heel making a constant ‘clack clack clack’ sound which almost echoed around the room, and the quill in his hand was continuously twisting and turning to no end, and about an hour ago, the word had stopped going in, all Draco was doing now was turning the page periodically. 

Harry sighed beside him and slammed his book shut, causing Draco to flinch beside him. He pushed out his chair and stood up, before grabbing the stack of leather bound encyclopedias in front of him and hoisting them to his chest, before marching off.

Draco followed suit, weaving through the shelves before finding him replacing a particularly large volume, detailing the specifics of spells and their meanings, Draco knew this because he had read it 15 times this week.

He stood by Harry’s side, waiting for some sort of a response.

“Maybe i should stop.” 

Draco froze. This was the most Harry had said all day, wether it was about simply researching in the library or altogether, Draco had no idea, but he got the feeling that he didn't want to find out.

“Stop what love?” He asked, turning towards him.

“You know, maybe this is all some stupid game, maybe i'm not the chosen one. Maybe for once this shit might just sort itself out, maybe-” his voice broke off, plunging the library back into silence which had been so encasing before.

Draco took in a breath.

“Maybe you’re just tired,” he said, taking a step towards Harry.

“Maybe… maybe i should have just died in my cot 15 years ago,” harry replied, venom lacing his every word, not directed towards Draco, but still present.

"Don't say that to me... not you.”

Harry gave a chuckle.

“Why not, its true isn't it?”

Draco was taken aback, the sheer hate bubbling through Harry’s words was something he had never heard before, it was usually from his father, or perhaps his aunt Bellatrix, but never Harry, at least not in front of him.

“If you had died that night, do you know how many people wouldn't be alive today?”

Harry kept quiet.

“Because i'm sure it would have spanned through england, and probably even to america, hell i'm sure there would be someone in russia who wouldn't have made it.”

Harry gave a snort.

“You think i'm bloody kidding Potter? Its not just this school that would have suffered, not even just this country, or the european continent, but the entire bloody world, so if you ever wish yourself to have died then, you’re wishing death on everyone else. You’re bloody important to everyone wether you like it or not,” Draco caught Harry’s chin and guided his face to look Draco in the eye, “and you’re important to me.”

Harry gave Draco a grateful smile before grabbing onto his shoulders, and dragging him towards him, wrapping his arms around the Malfoy’s waist and resting his neck in the crook of Draco’s shoulders.

He inhaled deeply, his arms tightening their grip ever so slightly as he felt Draco return the favor of finally letting his arms snake around Harry’s back, pressing him closer.

“Maybe i am just tired,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear.

Draco gave a chuckle and placed a small kiss to Harry’s temple, he wasn't surprised, Harry never slept.

“You didn't even lie down last night, how is it a ‘maybe’?” Draco replied.

Harry shook his head gently, letting his forehead droop against Draco’s shoulder. Gosh he was tired.

“Maybe i need a quick rest.”

Draco nodded and brought one hand up to Harry’s head, and began to play with the overgrown strands which seemed to have taken over his neck and forehead at present.

“Love you don't need a simple rest, you need to sleep.”

Harry yawned. 

Draco began guiding him towards the entrance of the library, wrapping one arm around his waist.

“Love, did you hear?”

Harry nodded.

“Sleep.”


End file.
